DUH!
by ADVluv4life
Summary: This is a one-shot for May and Paul! If you don't like the pairing don't read. Poke and Belleshipping mentioned-not actually in the story, but MENTIONED! This is my second one-shot. Thanks for reading my stories! ADV


**Please enjoy the story. This is a PaulxMay fan fiction. If you do not like that pairing please do not read!!**

**Please if you flame it better not be because of the pairing or anything around the sort.**

**Slight Poke and Belle pairings (they are mentioned, but are not actually so much included in the story)**

**ENJOY!**

**_______________________________________________**

"Dawn, he's never talked to me that way though. He's been acting weird around me ever since…" I thought back to the first time I heard Paul stutter before. "Since...like…" when did he stutter? "I don't remember the last time, like two days ago or something! It's weird."

"May, I think he likes you. Plain and simple."

"He couldn't. Paul is NOT the type to like anyone, not in that way anyway."

"But he does like you May, I've seen the way he looks at you." she knows how I feel about Paul. Even though I have known ever since I met the guy that he doesn't really get along with anyone, whenever he's around my heart flutters. I know I shouldn't like him, but Is there really a rule against falling in love?

"That's not true." I quickly sputtered out.

"Yes, yes it is. You know I'm totally right. And I know you've had a crush on him for more then a year now. You're in love with him, and he's falling love with you. Just tell him you like him."

"But, what if you're wrong? And I embarrass myself! I won't be able to go to school, or outside my room, for the rest of my life!" I threw my head down in my hands. "I swear, I'll only come out for essentials, such as food, and Christmas."

"Why Christmas?"

"It's a time for family, duh!" I said, like she should have known that. Well she should have shouldn't she?

"Well, you're not going to be able to hide anytime soon. Christmas is the day after tomorrow! I cant wait for the get together here. This years get together will e the best yet. Because you're going to get your first boyfriend, finally!"

"Hey!"

"Look May, its true. Remember, I got my first boyfriend, Drew, at age 14, been together since. Misty got Ash as hers on her 18th birthday last year. When are you going to get YOUR first boyfriend? When you've died?"

"Maybe." I whispered.

"May it's not possible to get boyfriend after you die. Or is it?" She always does this, takes something someone says and goes out on a limb with it.

_______________________

"He likes you May." Dawn said as I left her house.

"Sure. Bye." I put my hand in the air, same as she then she closed her door.

'_I doubt it though.'_

___________________________

"So, you like Paul?"

"How did you find that out!?" I asked.

"Dawn told me on the phone yesterday night." Ash answered.

"I don't know what to do." I said. I looked at my feet. "I can't believe someone like Paul actually likes me back."

"I still can't believe that I'm _still_ going out with Misty, considering how much we fight. But I am, aren't I?"

"True. That amazes me too."

"Just tell him the truth May. You might be surprised by his answer."

"Thanks Ash, for everything."

'_Getting advice from Ash is great, hopefully I can follow that advice as well.'_

_________________________________________________

It's the night of the Christmas get together. We gathered at my house. My family, Dawn's family, Ash's Family, Drew, Paul, Misty and her sisters, everybody. But I've been having trouble. Or I have trouble- doing anything- when I get around Paul. Once I think he was smiling at my troubles, like he thought it was ether funny or cute. Hopefully the second one.

"May."

I turned around and saw Paul staring at me.

"Y-yeah." I gave a small smile.

"Can I talk to you, privately."

"O-oh sure, of course you can."

"Outside?"

"Even better." I said, I don't know f sounded like I was either in the best mood to see him, or if I was totally faking it. But I still grabbed my coat and followed him outside into the winter air. I noticed when I exhaled I saw my breath, but I ended paying more attention to when Paul exhaled.

"May?"

"Um…yes?"

"Do you think about me sometimes?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well…can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I think about you."

"You do?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah."

Am I dreaming? I must be 'cause I just heard him say 'Yeah'.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to tell you the truth?" Oh here I go.

"Sure, and what would that be?"

"I don't think about you _some _of the time. I think of you _all _of the time. If not you you're somehow related to the topic." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks now. Why was I saying this?

"Do you like me, May?"

"U-uh…yeah," I whispered, "I guess so, yeah I do. I like you Paul."

"Um…May?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

I stared a him shocked. "Y-you? Really? I mean, um…okay, that's great…well, um…I-REALLY!?" I stuttered out EVERYTHING. That has probably been the most I stuttered since…well EVER!

"Uh, yeah. I do."

"Wow." I turned away. I could tell my face was so red that, I probably had more color then a tomato, I couldn't let him see that. But to bad for me because he grabbed my face with my hands and turned it back to face him. Right in my eyes he stared. "Paul, I-I- really?"

"May?"

"Yes Paul?"

"Be quiet." then he pulled my face to his. The kiss felt like an eternity. At that moment I never knew anything else, beside his lips smashed to mine, other then my mind went blank. By the time I actually caught a hold of what was going on he pulled away.

"Dawn told me the right thing."

"DUH!" two voices yelled from behind Paul. It was Dawn's voice, and Ash's. Me and Paul looked over to see them standing at the door.

I blushed. And from the red on his cheeks I think Paul did as well.

"Get inside you two, it's way to cold out here!" dawn called then her and Ash went through the door of my house.

"It's true." I told Paul.

"Yeah, let go." he started to walk towards the house.

"Paul?"

"Yes May?"

"Does this mean we're together?" I asked, sort unsure.

"Well, I don't kiss just any girl. Right?"

I smiled. I'm not going to break up with him. I won't let him get away.

He's mine for life!

_**___________________________________________**_

_**Thank you for reading my story. I don't know how many people like the PaulxMay pairing, but this is for all you people.**_

_**My second one-shot!**_

_**Again thanks for reading**_

_**~ADV**_


End file.
